User talk:Tim H
The Lost Frontier Trailer!!! Dude their is Finally a Trailer!!!! Check it out !!! Click Here!! Hey Whats up Light Dax. I know i havint been on for a while but the swine flu and every thing has stoped my internet accsess. But now I now have some accsess but I've been working on the Sonic wiki. So dont think I havint forgotin about this wiki. Im working on getting a camra that can upload images from the game to the wiki, that way we can get any image of anything we want.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 01:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey not to be sound rushed or anything, but do you know when your going to update the Main Page? If so can you post links to our other Accounts? So far we have 11 members on youtube and 2 Twitter members. I am trying to convince them to create accounts and hopefully it is working. Anyway we need help on our Twitter account and we could proboly get users here to join us on twitter. One of our users on our Twtiter account includes Chucklez. So it is just a suggestion. I know your busy. As I am too.--Morgan84 03:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: userboxes oh... soz ... ah well anyway thx 4 telling me Technobliterator 16:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) And it's about time. p.s. despite my username (that was my brother!) yes, i am a girl game.--Technobliterator 13:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) OMG Alright dude, I'm back. I have to get to work, but meet me on Messenger later and I'll explain everything. Cheers! - 11:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Proconix I've been wanting to ask when i put my airrow on the character select chatagory on the side all it says is sages and olttsels. Why? --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 19:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) It shows sub catagories, click for the list.Jakraziel 19:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Blogs What are the new Blogs Mainly For? Are they used to replace Talk Pages or something?--Morgan84 00:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Talk page is for discussing what your up to on the wiki and for people to contact you. Blogs are a way to tell people a bit about yourself.Jakraziel 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) So is it wrong to talk on other peoples blogs? Or is just strictly just for them.--Morgan84 00:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) There's a Comments Section for a reason. Last week we launched two new features to most new wikis: Wiki Blogs and the User Masthead. Wiki blogs are a new way for you and your community to contribute to your wiki. Wiki blogs are similar to normal blogs in that posts are attributed to a single author, are time stamped, and have a comment section. The wiki twist is that all posts are combined together into a central community blog or multiple blogs defined by category. Blog posts and comments are recorded in the User_blog namespace and are logged in Recent Changes. User Masthead is new section appended to the top every user page which displays user specific links including link to the new User Blog. This masthead also has a place for each user to have their own avatar. Avatars can be added/changed in Preferences. If blogs are enabled on your wiki, you can see the latest blog posts at Blog:Recent posts. Also be sure to check out the blogs at Lostpedia, Marvel Database and Redwall. Most people use the blogs to write things like personal opinion articles, community announcements, Top 10 Lists, and fan fiction. We encourage each community to develop it's own blog policies to encourage proper usage. In a few cases, communities have decided that blogs are not appropriate for their wikis, so blogs are not available on those sites. You can learn more about how to use these new features at Help:Blog article.Light Daxter 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I am Sorry Hey Light Dax. I just wanted to say I am sorry about that "not so funny joke". You see, someone did break into my house last night. I guess Bruce and I wanted to "juice" it up a little more. But trust me I have learned my lesson. I would just feel a lot better if you forgave me.--Morgan84 01:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Jak X Guide Hey. I bought a Jak X guide. I will hopefully make some use out of this.--Morgan84 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Characterboxes Done genders, I think, correct me if I'm wrong, and tell me which I haven't done. Provide links if possible.--Technobliterator 16:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Finished! DONE IT! Every single character in the series (main, not fake like The Shadow or G.T. Blitz) is done with a full infobox! Finally! Now I just need to wait for a location infobox...--Technobliterator 13:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, good, I'll help with the locations- PLEASE LET ME DO HAVEN CITY!! lol. By the way could you please consider being friends with the Daxterpedia, or at least putting us in MediaWiki:Monaco-related-communities (related communities box) I'm getting kinda worried, I've put a ton on there, infoboxes etc. and tons of articles but I'm the only registered user and no else edits, so I'm worried the wiki is wasted but if friends with this wiki that probably won't happen so can you consider this? --Technobliterator 14:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC)By the way, n that wiki, look at the articles from Top Content- Editor's pick first they are hilarious! --Technobliterator 14:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Name of location infobox? What's the name I cannot seem to find it. Nice work, not sure "Eco" is needed. If you want I'll do one for Daxter Location, Jak X track will be difficult though... --Technobliterator 14:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Guide No you didn't and I haven't got one yet, should soon... and by the way almost done infoboxes... clearing up a lot of stubs by doing it.--Technobliterator 13:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Daxterpedia Don't bother with infoboxes for my wiki, I done most of them, made sure that they are clones from this wiki unless you prefer not and I'll change the color or something, so I know how to make them. As well as Precursor artifact one, we should do one for weapons as well. Precursor artifact Game = game Activated by eco = yes/ no Type = type Use = use role = role lol. Weapon Game = game Main gun (morph gun, gunstaff etc) = gun Eco/ coulor mod Mod = mod First available = completing of ___ mission User = user Usage = usage Gained from in Jak II = Gained from in Jak 3 = Gained from in Daxter = here's a good idea of what we need. The only help I need someone doing is changing name to Daxterpedia (but with Daxterpedia, the Jak and Daxter Humor wiki in web browser) making and improving articles and adding the Teplate:Real to ALL articles --Technobliterator 14:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) got a logo, will need help with the rest Technobliterator 14:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TLF Logo That logo I showed you was the current logo for The Lost Frontier. It is even on the Videos on youtube. That is indeed the current logo. If you dont believe me watch the videos again.--Morgan84 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 guide? Hi there, I was wondering if you have or know anyone with a Jak 3 guide. If so, could you/ they please improve my Spargus City and Haven City infobox with what I left out. Thank you. --Technobliterator 10:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Plus a Jak 2 guide, by the way. --Technobliterator 11:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have a Jak 3 Guide. But I am not good with info-boxes however.--Morgan84 16:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi, im Joe's sister. he helps run this site. (i dont know the user name he uses on this site) he is away for a few days, and he rang me today to ask me to tell you that he hasnt got an internet connection where he is so he won't be on here for a few days. thanks. eve. Joe has a sister? Hmm cool.--Morgan84 18:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier is going to be sold at walmart for $29.82 sometime around november. Check the Link: Click Here! --Morgan84 21:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Did I do Somthing? Did I do somthing to offend you? You have been talking really sarcastic to me. You always seem to bring me down. Your only 17 and I bet your going to have a bright future. Have you ever noticed that you treat me differantly than you do others? If I did somthing please let me know. Or would it be best if we didnt talk at all?--Morgan84 20:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'M BACK BABY!!!Jakraziel 11:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Someone is overreacting. --Light Daxter 12:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I am not over reacting. Why dont you check the History button on my userpage and see for yourself.--Morgan84 15:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I did. I saw a butt-load comments of you leaving, then not leaving. You're overreacting, as usual. --Light Daxter 16:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Its smart mouth remarks like that that make me very upset. I am in the Navy reserve and Police. I had to fly to a navel requiting station in New York and thought I was going to be pulled back into the navy. My Freaking Mother is DEAD. I had to cancell and get a few days off to go pay my LAST respects. I got married in April and had to leave for a week and Honeymoon. Its one thing for someone to disrespect someone but it is another to to mock someone and say think Im overreacting because I am just doing my job. If you want to get rid of me for Good, just wait till november. Im getting called back into the Navy for 12 months. You should be happy because eversince I started this account all we did is fight. You obiously do not like me and right from the start I could handle a little civilian like you. You have caused my time on here a living hell because of your smart ass remarks. Good bye--Morgan84 16:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, bye. --Light Daxter 18:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yes you were right. I was overreacting. This is a wiki. I just came here to make edits. Okay. If you do not like me or whatever, than thats your problem. Cant we just get along? And no sarcasim please. I am here for just 4 more months only 4. You will never have to deal with me again. I just dont like your sarcasim. And Yes I am guilty of it myself. I know you like to be the one who is always correct. I respect that. But every time I try to be nice and start a good conversation you always have to say somthing about me or some form of sarcasim. I am trying to stay nice as I can. Can we get along for just 4 months? A simple yes or no would be fine. --Morgan84 21:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Light Daxter 22:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I really Appreciate it. I promise I will be outa here in 4 months.-- 00:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey.-- 06:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yo.-- 15:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Was up Dawg?-- 15:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I am your BIGGEST FAN!!!!!-- 15:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) DJ1 is that you. Jakraziel 15:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Second IP is used by Morgan84. (The 68.209 one). Other two IP's are new and probably kids/DJ1 (all the same anyway, annoying). Either say something useful or shut up. Everyone of you three is warned, next time I'll ban someone. And if Morgan84 shows up again how DJ1 stole his IP or he was just going along with the joke; I don't care. You knew what you did, gotta take the consequences. You have an account anyway, so no loss. --Light Daxter 17:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) yes the second one was me. all i did was saying "yo". I dont know whats so wrong about that. anyway I just left to go to nevada with my wife to meet see her parents.-- 04:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it. But if you have nothing important to say, don't waste my time. --Light Daxter 10:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) User Infobox Hello I noticed you were one of the admins on this wiki. I have a question about the infobox on your userpage. Do only certain people use it or is it used for public?--Tannerv95 05:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry, I'm a bit of a sarcasm-junkie. Do I really need a userbox? Nitty 16:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New Information in Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter TLF takes place in a City called "Far Drop" which is located in the Brink. Far Drop is a small city controlled by Eco Pirates. In the Center of the town, is a Golden Statue of the Leader of the Eco Pirates. Sources : http://psp.ign.com/articles/100/1007055p1.html--[[User:Tannerv95|Tannerv95]] 15:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I got a camrea These pics were hard as hell to get --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 18:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well is there anything on Jak and Dax TPL (My others are scracthed up) that you want me to get a pic of! --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yeah I know they are bad qulaty but im just glad to help intel some one gets better versons but intel then at least we have somthing --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ''' 22:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Pictures Hey, I realized you make the most edits so I should give you this information. Their is a whole lot more at PS3 and PS2 IGN. --Tannerv95 02:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Is it me or do those purple looking things resemble the creatures from jak and daxter tpl when gol and mia mixed green eco with dark eco. It looks almost excactly like them.--Tannerv95 05:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sad News Ok, thx a ton for getting my wiki actually working. But I got sad news for this one. I hope you understand, but I'm not editting till The Lost Frontier comes out, except for 2 things: 1: If you need any infoboxes fixing, I'm always ready. 2: If there are a lot of stubs then sure I'll help u out. Plus I got more 2 say, gotta go --Technobliterator 16:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I admire and respect your work light daxter. I have a feeling we could be good partners.--Tannerv95 19:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Also, this wiki could do with a website infobox (for other related wikis, sites etc. about Jak & Daxter). I haven't left it, I'm just a bit busy, and by the time TLF comes out then yeah I'll have more admins (by the way how do I adopt an admin for my wiki?) but I'm the only admin so that's why. I will NEVER leave this wikis, I like Jak & Daxter too much! --Technobliterator 13:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Somebody else tried a J & D wiki? Cool. Do you have a source?--Technobliterator 14:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No wait, wait. That was me. I called it that but asked Wikia to delete it cause I wanted the name changed.--Technobliterator 14:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New Pictures Hey I am uploading a lot of pictures of characters from the series. If you need any pic, just let me know and I will get it.--Tannerv95 03:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I know a cheat that will let me take pictures from youtube and edit them so I can upload them to the wiki. Thats where I got all of the Pictures from.Tannerv95 16:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like you have been busy today.--Tannerv95 14:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) He has doing maintainance and shouting at me to make pages.Jakraziel 14:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Whats going on theses days. Miss me? I wouldnt be suprised if you didnt. Just wanting to check up on things. Naval requiting is harder then it seems. Not counting the training. Have any good users yet? Sorta deserted.--Morgan84 23:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I am so sorry that I have not been on much the last couple days (its very hard fitting computer time in the schedule). I hope to come on during the weekends. But you can expect me online when TLF comes out. By the way, is Telsaraptor an admin on the wiki?--Tannerv95 23:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) He's a friend of LD and it was temporary so he could try and set up a custom skin for the site, he's not an admin anymore.Jakraziel 23:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Just wondering. I am trying to get to know some of the Admins here. I have also noticed 2 admins are not currently active (Kcdude 500 and RC) --Tannerv95 23:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah they've been defrocked now, its just me and LD, hes the hardworking one, i'm the original one.Jakraziel 23:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC)